Rules and Guidelines
Welcome to The Rules and Guidelines! This is our rules and guidelines. On this page you will find out everything about how we operate, our rules and our guidelines system. All of these must be followed accordingly. # You are to render unquestioning loyalty and obedience to The Empire. # Do not ask or beg for promotions: This rule is quite specific and by doing so, you will not receive any promotion and it will most likely end in demotion. Promotions are earned through hard work, devotion, loyalty and activity. # Don't have or use disturbing names or avatar icons: Do not use names or avatar icons that are disturbing, you will be expected to change it. # Don't fake your account: Simple, do not join the group or server to imitate others and pretend to be someone you're not. You will be removed. # Don't free rank: Do not free rank others just because you like them or because they are your friends or an old acquaintance you know. They will be demoted and you will receive a warning, doing it twice will result in a demotion and a temporary rank lock. # Don't harass HR's: Do not worship HR's or HC just because of their status. They are users who earned their ranks by devotion, loyalty, obedience and activity. # Don't harass The Emperor or other LEDs: Do not spam The Emperor or other LEDs with nonsense and ask for ranks or to friend you, etc. You will be ignored and will receive nothing. # Take your drama elsewhere: There is no need for you to insinuate or imply when a user should be demoted. People would rather see your arrogance, than having to deal with it. If a user is acting unfit they will be removed. There is no need for you to spam The Emperor or HR's who did this and that. # Don't partake in public displays of affection: This rule is explicit. Do not annoying partake in public servers just for affection, literally nobody in the server cares and we are not a dating site. # Refrain from spamming: Try not to spam the chat with nonsense. Doing so will result in being kicked from the server and demoted. Returning and doing it again will result in being banned and exiled. # Don't try to command other divisions: You are in no jurisdiction to command divisions unless you hold a position in the division. Divisions are under the authority of a LED+. By being in a division you are separated from the military and the naval branch. By being a HR in a division will not affect your group rank in any way. You have complete command over those in your division and no one else nor can anyone else outside of your division command you. If you see someone doing this, screenshot the evidence and DM it to a Moff+, the user will be dealt with. # Do not abuse your power: Do not abuse the power you hold. Just because you're a higher rank than others does not mean you can abuse them, you will be demoted and your admin will be removed. # Do not enter The Emperor's Throne Room: The Emperor's Throne Room is completely off limits to all those below a Grand General. If you enter the Throne Room without authorization from a Grand General+ you will be warned. Doing so again will result in a demotion. # Do not implode The Naval Fleet: By pressing the white button on Vader's Flagship will result in the explosion of the Naval Fleet. This button can only be used by a LED+ and thus permission is required from them. Doing so is a bannable offense and a demotion with a rank lock. # Do not toy with The Death Star's control system: Do not use The Death Star's control system as a toy, it is dangerous and capable of blowing up the map. If you do so you are banned and demoted along with a rank lock. Permission is required from a LED+ # Don't beg to be allowed join The Imperial Guard (IG) or Shadow Guard (SG): These divisions are handpicked by The Emperor and Vader himself. They are therefore under their direct authority and no one elses. Do not spam The Emperor or Lord Vader to be allowed join the division or you will never get a chance to join them at all. # Don't attempt to command The Imperial Guard or Shadow Guard: These two divisions can be commanded by no one but The Emperor or Lord Vader. If you attempt to do so you will be demoted if necessary. # Don't beg to be allowed join a division: Do not beg to be allowed join any division for that matter. To join a division you must attend a tryout to prove you are worthy to join it, begging and asking will get you nowhere. # Don't argue with your officer's: Your officer's are there to keep you in-check, there is no need for you to argue with them. If you have a problem with their methods then you can DM it to their superior.